The present invention relates to a joint structure comprising a base plate having two bearings secured thereon for supporting a T-shaped component of the joint so as to render it tiltable and lockable in different positions. A joint of this type is known from Swiss Patent Specification CH-PS No. 430 100. It is particularly suitable for adjusting the transverse tilting position of the supporting surface or the table top of a reading stand or a bed table. The supporting surface may be made of a transparent plastic material so that a book or the like placed thereon can be read through the transparent plate.
This is of particular advantage to immobilized patients. For a paralyzed or otherwise immobilized patient, lying on one side, who is not able or is not permitted to move, it is highly desirable to have the supporting surface tilt not only vertically to his viewing direction, but also have it adjustable in a transverse direction. To enable the patient lying in the afore-mentioned position to read in a normal fashion, the lines of the reading material should run approximately parallel to the imaginary connecting line between his eyes.